The objective of this open-label, controlled, non-randomized, multiple fixed dose, parallel group trial is to compare the safety, patient acceptability, and effecacy of Cyclo-Provera contraceptive injection to a cohort group using Ortho-Novum 7/7/7/ 28 tablets. The primary variable is the uterine bleeding pattern. Secondary variables are continuation rates, patient acceptability of method use, and prevention of pregnancy.